Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?
by Kanashibari
Summary: ha perdido la nocion del el tiempo, pero jamas habia perdido el recuerdo de su amada, ese dia volvera a estar con ella para jamas separarse de ella sin saber que ella no es eterna AlucardxIntegra-Oneshot


**One Shot de calentamiento n_n , see con esto anuncio mi vuelta al mundo de los fics! *o* Si sé que he tardado medio año, soy una basura u_u pero bueno es que me he dedicado a otras cosillas y debía dedicarme a eso por completo o dejarlo, otra razón por la que no escribí antes fue porque no había inspiración por ningún lado D': y si lo hacia así sin ganas pues creo que eso es feo y parece más un trabajo que algo que me gusta hacer y eso no es algo como para que alguien lo lea no?**

**Ya ahora sobre la historia, pues la verdad no he terminado de leer el manga de hellsing pero por los fics que he leído, imágenes y demás, creo que Alucard se va o algo así…así que bueno se me ocurrió su vuelta con su amada solo eso pero sin olvidar que nuestro conde no es un humano  
ha! también debo mencionar que para este fic me inspire en un libro llamado "cerco de penumbras" que en verdad su historia era más cruda e insensible hasta mas ambientada a los tiempos actuales, incluso podría decir que el tipo no la amaba a la mujer pero eso ya es otra cosa, yo le di mas el toque romántico y a lo hellsing**

epero hacerlas llorar…digo espero que les guste XD porque a mí me gusto escribirlo

**Listo solo eso! Ha saludos a mi linda y apreciada "Lalechugaloca" que por ella vuelvo a esto gracias linda :'3**

**Disclaimer : Los derechos de él anime y manga Hellsing son del gran maestro Kōta Hirano**

**Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?**

Una tarde fría, el cielo grisáceo con amenaza de que empezara pronto a caer la cruel lluvia que había azotado Inglaterra estos últimos días poniendo cada vez el ambiente más pesado y triste, ya iba oscureciendo, caminaba como si nada hubiera pasado como si fuera cualquier día aunque bien sabia que en su interior lo esperaba tan ansioso

Había pasado tanto tiempo, es mas había perdido la noción de cuanto había pasado desde que la dejo, a su querida Integra, quería llegar y abrazarla por fin decirle cuanto la amaba como hace tanto tiempo lo había hecho, la extrañaba no existía un solo día en el que no pensara en ella, en el que no se preguntara si estuviera en peligro, si no necesitaría de su protección

Días, Semanas, Meses y años habían pasado o eso pensaba pero no había duda de que en cuanto la viera no la volvería a Dejar, era todo para él su razón de vida, pero, y si era tanto para el por qué no había vuelto? Porque la había abandonado?...ni el mismo podía responderse, pero al fin volvía! Al fin regresaba a su lado, soportando sus cosas de realeza, protección a la reina y demás, volvería a esos días en los cuales de alguna forma su vida era llena con ella y solo ella, pero cuanto había pasado? Sería la misma? lo seguiría queriendo?, dibujando una sonrisa pensó que ella no le diría que lo quería, lo más seguro seria que lo golpearía o mínimo una gran reprimenda le lanzaría, pero no importaba el camino había sido largo y eso esperaba

Llego a la puerta de la gran mansión, entro por donde quiso no iba a muy deprisa, no, quería disfrutar cada segundo que estaba ahí, volviendo a su hogar desde hace mucho, espero ver al viejo shinigami abriéndole la puerta, pero quizás sería imposible

Llamo a la puerta como si no pudiese cruzarla, una, dos, tres, hasta cuatro veces insistió parecía que nadie habitaba el lugar, era imposible, la servidumbre, los guardias todos habrían renunciado? se habrían retirado?, no espero mas y solo la traspaso, el lugar era oscuro apenas se podía distinguir los pasillos, sabía bien por dónde ir, y sin dudarlo un segundo se dirigió al lugar a donde seguramente estaría ella, porque siempre estaría ahí con esa expresión fría detrás de tanto papeleo, con su cabellera rubia derramada sobre sus hombros, sus lentes ayudándola a seguir con su labor, y su clásico puro en sus labios, era hermosa ante sus ojos nadie podría jamás llegar a la altura de tan grandiosa mujer

Al fin llego a la puerta del despacho, que haría? Después de un no contado tiempo volvería, no importaba si lo volvía a encerrar al calabozo por haber tardado tanto, no se arrepentiría con tal de poder volver a verla

Esta vez no llamo a la puerta, solo la abrió haciéndola rechinar, mostrando su figura en el umbral, como esperaba ella estaba ahí sentada al frente de esas inmensas ventanas, y las manos cruzadas frente a su rostro, se veía tan hermosa, no había cambiado nada seguía tan hermosa como la recordaba

El se acerco unos pasos, y se arrodillo frente a ella a su amada cerró los ojos y bajo la cabeza diciendo-he regresado ama…-no escucho respuesta, pero como añoraba su voz, seguro estaría enfadada, quien no? Pero no se rendiría quería una respuesta de parte de ella-juro no volver a irme de su lado…

-levántate-dijo ella fría, no se había movido ni un centímetro, solo vigilo como su tan amado Alucard se paraba, lo había esperado, siempre todos los días, todas las semanas, todos los meses que incluso se convirtieron en años, había extrañado tanto su voz, sus ojos, toda su presencia en sí, le había hecho tanta falta

El se acerco a su escritorio y encontró su mirada con los ojos azules los de su ama, podía percibir esa soledad que la rodeaba, como deseaba abrazarla, como le quemaba por dentro esas ganas de sentirla cerca pero parecía como si algo no lo dejara, que era?, no podía describirlo una sensación nueva…

-le traje esto-saco de uno de sus bolsillos interiores una pequeña cajita con terciopelo rojo-para sellar mi juramento de que jamás la volveré a dejar-abrió la caja y descubrió dentro de ella un hermoso anillo color plata con bordes dorados y una hermosa gema de color azul cielo que brillaba a la luz de la luna, Integra estiro la mano recibiendo el hermoso regalo y el volvió a hablar-se que ya lo debió intuir pero de todas formas te lo preguntare, quieres casarte conmigo?

Ella vio con una tristeza enorme el anillo, sus ojos parecían tan sumamente tristes y al mismo tiempo llenos de alegría, hasta parecía que iba a llorar, no se lo permitiría, cerró los ojos un momento en conjunto con la cajita, lo volvió a ver

-te he esperado-hizo una sutil seña para que se acercara, el lo hizo y lo sorprendió dándole una caricia-siempre he pensado en ti, muchas veces soñé con el día en el que aparecieras por esa puerta y que vengas a molestarme como siempre lo hacías, te extrañe tanto-corto por un momento acercando al conde a su rostro, sus manos estaban heladas-pero al fin volviste y ahora me siento bien, te amo-dijo con una sonrisa tan dolorosa que hizo que Alucard se sintiera como un miserable, en verdad lamentaba el tiempo que había perdido sin estar a su lado, había logrado quebrar a una mujer tan fuerte que en frente el parecía estar a punto de llorar

Pero no lo hizo en cambio, le dio un sutil beso como dándole la bienvenida, o al menos el lo interpreto así el también la amaba después de todo

-acepto-dijo al separarse, Alucard estuvo a punto de decir algo pero lo detuvo-no digas mas y solo vete-el obedeció, seguro estaría confundida, pero el ya era demasiado feliz con poder haberla vuelto a ver, y además lo había aceptado, lo juro en su interior no la volvería a dejar sola-gracias por volver… -el ya se había ido cuando la mujer había susurrado sus últimas palabras

A la mañana siguiente el ya más animado volvió a s despacho, de todas formas ella estaría ahí como siempre, en mucho tiempo podía afirmar que era feliz, más de lo que esperaba había recibido, estaría por la eternidad al lado de ella

El lugar se veía descuidado, polvoriento y muchas cosas habían sido cubiertas por telas blancas, por la noche no se veía así, pero que importaba, lo único que le importaba estaba detrás de esa puerta donde estaba ya parado puso una de sus grandes sonrisas, por fin todo volvería a ser como antes

Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente sin querer hacer mucho ruido aunque termino resonando por todo el lugar, se sorprendió al ver el lugar vacio, el lugar donde ella se supone que estaría yacía vacio, se le hizo más que extraño, la busco por todas las habitaciones, salones, depósitos e incluso en el sótano, no la encontró, solo se le ocurrió que estaría fuera tomando aire, solía hacer eso después de un largo trabajo

Llego a la puerta de salida y al abrirla se encontró con una mujer desconocida que nunca quien su larga vida había visto, parecía ser de limpieza

Ella quedo sorprendida la ver a alguien ahí dentro-que hace usted aquí!? Que no ve que es propiedad privada?-dijo tratando de reincorporarse, gran susto el que le había dado tan imponente hombre-no debería estar aquí!

El levanto una ceja seguro era nueva-quédese tranquila se podría decir que yo he vivido lo suficiente en este lugar como para no ser echado y menos por una empleada nueva-dijo el sonriendo

-de que habla?-decía ella molesta-aquí ya nadie vive hace años!-dijo ella sorprendida, creyó que era un loco-sin descendientes, después de haber muerto la ultima Hellsing, nadie vive en este lugar solo hacemos un poco de mantenimiento por ordenes de la reina…

El no se quedo a escuchar mas, corrió hasta el despacho de su amada, que había dicho esa mortal? Que había muerto?, pero si anoche hasta la había besado, no podía ser cierto!, no lo quería creer, no podía ser posible es que acaso…

Entro de golpe al lugar, busco con los ojos y lo encontró el pequeño cofrecito que le había entregado antes, abierto y reluciendo la joya, al verla lo entendió

Habían pasado años, mas de los que él podía imaginar, había olvidado que la vida de los humanos no era para siempre pero que ellos tenían algo que siempre perduraba más allá de toda barrera, el alma

Y es que ella lo había esperada aun después de haber dejado este mundo, no habría descansado sino hasta volverlo a ver, no se había casado nunca ni había formado una familia con otra persona, así dejando que su linaje desapareciera y solo sean recordados por algunos cuantos, en verdad lo había esperado hasta el final

Ahora entendía esa mirada triste, su tacto frio, e incluso su corto beso fue uno helado y casi irreal, no quería creerlo, ya había vuelto, había jurado estar con ella por siempre, pero tardo demasiado, su vida se extinguió y ni con todo el poder del mundo podría traerla de regreso, ahora entendía como ella se había sentido ahora él se sentía desolado, sin fuerzas, solo

Levanto la cajita y la sello nuevamente, cerró los ojos y estuvo dispuesto a retirarse cuando sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban por detrás, no necesito abrir los ojos sabía que era ella, esta vez se lleno de calor, dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y termino apretando la pequeña cajita

-siempre estaremos juntos…mi eterno amor, Integra…


End file.
